Footprints, Battles, and Yellow Orchids
by Reena15
Summary: When Ron is subject to a lover's quarrel, he traipses off into the wood on a cold, snowy night. When he doesn't return, Hermione makes it her personal mission to go find him. Written from Hermione's point of view. HGRW love fic.
1. My Life Should Be Good

Footprints, Battles, and Yellow Orchids  
  
You could barely see the edge of the sun peeking over the horizon on the day that would change my life forever...  
  
My life had been going well, Draco was sent away to a boarding school by his father upon the return of Dumbledore to Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban where he belonged with all his death eater friends shortly after. Harry was the happiest he'd been since the death of Sirius due to him and Cho becoming an official couple. When I saw him, he was always in a good mood. Ron's Quidditch skills had improved greatly and he had hooked up with Luna Lovegood, though every time I saw him he looked very withdrawn from the rest of the world. He could never understand true sadness. In fact, about the only person who could empathize with me was someone who was depressed for the same reason: Ginny and I both wanted something they we couldn't have, or, that is, someone. Gin craved nothing more than Harry, and I obsessed over Ron. It was madness.  
  
Months passed, I continued to watch Ron and Luna's every move. Gin had found ways of expressing her feelings. She found a boyfriend and she hung all over him around Harry to make him jealous. I continued to sit in a depressive slump for hours on end. My life consists of two things: schoolwork and Ron Weasley. So it went on like this what seemed like ages, when a Hogsmeade visit approached on the first of February. I was even more anti-social; my first choice as a date on this trip had a girlfriend. Ginny had finally gotten her wish when the memory of Cedric finally made Cho burst with emotion and go ballistic. The trip loomed ahead and my "condition" got worse. Harry and Ron actually noticed, though I wouldn't explain myself.  
  
AN: This is my first fic, so I hope you all like it!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!! You can tell me that it is the most HORRIBLE fic you've ever read, just review! Thanks guys! 


	2. Why?

Footprints, Battles, and Yellow Orchids  
  
The trip finally came and as I trudged through the snow past the Three Broomsticks, I witnessed a fight leave the pub and move to the streets. I wouldn't have normally stopped to gawk, but the people involved got my full, undivided attention. Ron and Luna were having it out in a fight-to- the-death verbal battle. Insults were exchanged and tears flowed out in rivers as the screams went on and on. Finally, the crowd parted and two extremely flustered teens stormed away in opposite directions. Luna headed back inside the Three Broomsticks with a guy who appeared to be the cause of the fight, and Ron strode off in the snow towards a dense forest.  
  
I watched him until I could no longer see the small amount of light flickering from the end of his wand. I stared at the footprints he left behind, so distinct and fresh when I heard a bell on a shop ring behind me. That's when I finally could move again. My prayers had been answered. I headed back to the castle figuring that I would catch up with him later. It would have been so much easier if I had just followed him.  
  
I woke up just as the sun was rising the next morning. I figured I could sneak in the boys' dormitory and watch him as he slept. I slipped on my slippers and crept across the hall and through the door. I knew something was wrong the moment I set foot inside the room. The curtains to Ron's bed were pulled back and his bed was made. In the next bed, Harry's bed, the sheets were wrinkled and the curtains open enough to see there was no occupant. I slid back out the door and down the stairs to see if they were sitting in the common room discussing yesterday's blowout. What I found was Ginny sobbing into Harry's shoulder with him trying to comfort her.  
  
AN: Well, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! I'll try to get the rest of the chapters up weekly... No guarantees though! 


End file.
